Javier Olguín
Javier Olguín (born on 24 February 1981) is a Mexican voice actor who voiced characters in the Mexican version of Shopkins. He is the official voiceover to Jason Earles, Doc Shaw, and Andrew Garfield. He also voices various characters from "Pokémon", Flash Sentry from the "My Little Pony" series, Donatello from the 2012 "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", Heath Burns from "Monster High", and "Babel II". Voices *Cheeky Chocolate (Hero of the Rails - The Great Race, excluding Cheeky the Babysitter and the twentieth season) *Peppa-Mint (Sickly Sweets Says Yes and The Missing Christmas Decorations; only one phrase as an error) *Apple Blossom (Hero of the Rails - The Great Race, excluding the twentieth season) Trivia *Both he and Nobutoshi Canna voiced Shikamaru Nara from "Naruto" in their respective languages. *Both he and Nozomu Sasaki voiced Mello/Mihael Keehl from "Death Note" in their respective languages. *He, Dariusz Błażejewski and Józef Mika played Tracey Sketchit from "Pokémon" in their respective languages. *He has also voiced Reggie on the show along with Krzysztof Szczerbiński. **Adriana Casas, Loukas Frangoulis, Piotr Bąk, Paul Disbergen, Mikołaj Klimek, Bartosz Martyna, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Dor Srugo, Mildred Barrera, Roberto Gutiérrez, Finn Poncin, Hinako Sasaki, Shinichirō Miki, Hisao Egawa, Kōichi Sakaguchi, Katsuji Mori, Susa Saukko, Janusz Wituch, Pasi Ruohonen, Kiyoyuki Yanada, Waldemar Barwiński, Junichi Kanemaru, Artur Pontek, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Josie Yee, Diana Pérez, Grzegorz Drojewski, Klaudiusz Kaufmann, Mayra Arellano, Sander de Heer, Hiroko Emori, Naomi Shindō, Justyna Bojczuk, Miłogost Reczek, Tsutomu Densaka, Bruno Coronel, Xóchitl Ugarte, Miguel Ángel Leal, Noriko Shitaya, Anna Gajewska, Gaby Ugarte, Hiro Nakajima, Roberto Mendiola, Chikara Osaka, Kan Tanaka, Yohei Nishina, Salvador Reyes, Yuri Shiratori, Bin Shimada, Ángel Amorós, Kenta Miyake, Keiko Toda, Octavio Rojas, Masaharu Satō, Trond Teigen, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Talya Barkay, Yehonatan Magon, Kumiko Higa, Nir Ron, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Scott Maurstad, Olga Kuznetsova, Jan Kulczycki, Moisés Iván Mora, Tomohiro Nishimura, Piotr Bajtlik, Hideki Takahashi, Alan Prieto, Beata Jankowska-Tzimas, Tetsu Inada, Nobutoshi Canna, Krystyna Kozanecka, Masayuki Omoro, Simen Sand, Gadi Levy, Paweł Szczesny, Erik Skjøld, Leonardo García, Dafnis Fernández, Adrian Perdjon, Gerardo García, Lena Meieran, Manuel Campuzano, César Árias, Dulce Guerrero, Armando Coria, Salvador Serrano, Leyla Rangel, Samuel Harjanne, Cezary Kwieciński, Hikaru Midorikawa, Juha Paananen, Hugolin Chevrette-Landesque, José Ángel Torres, Elise Langenoja, Markus Bäckman, Jorge Ornelas, Henri Piispanen, Arto Nieminen, Timo Kinzel, Katharina von Keller and Pauli Virta have also worked on it. *Both he and Scott Maurstad played the main character, Peter Parker/Spider-Man from the "Ultimate Spider-Man" TV series in their respective languages. *Both he and Luis Daniel Ramírez had voiced the main character, Peter Parker/Spider-Man from Spider-Man. *Both he and Hiroshi Tsuchida voiced Donatello from the 2012 "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" series in their respective languages. **Alan Prieto, Yehonatan Magon, Ricardo Bautista, Tim Kreuer, Mia Kadosh, Józef Pawłowski, Gadi Levy, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Shōto Kashii, Talya Barkay, Elise Langenoja, Raúl Solo and Sukekiyo Kameyama also worked on the 2012 version of the series. There have also been several other people that have worked on other parts of the franchise: ***Hiroko Emori, Rainer Schmitt, Daiki Nakamura, Hideyuki Umezu, Dariusz Odija, Håkan Mohede, Herman López, Achim Schülke, Reinder van der Naalt, Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Toshiharu Sakurai, Jorge Santos, Marion von Stengel, Masayuki Omoro, Simcha Barbiro, Kiyoyuki Yanada, Tomohiro Nishimura, Bin Shimada, Talya Barkay ("again"), Hidenari Ugaki, Gérard Boucaron, Kenji Utsumi, Naoki Tatsuta, Kiyonobu Suzuki and Jorge Roig ("the 1987 version"). ***Hidenari Ugaki (again), Yohei Nishina, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Stig Krogstad, Samuel Harjanne, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Kunihiro Kawamoto, Denis Bespalyy, Ryūji Nakagi, Saar Badishi, Daisuke Gōri, Takafumi Kawakami, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Shōto Kashii, Santiago Ziesmer, Kenji Utsumi and Dariusz Odija ("again") ("the 2003 version"). ***Helmut Krauss, Yehonatan Magon ("again"), Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Piotr Bajtlik, César Árias, Karina Altamirano, Pasi Ruohonen, Caspar Phillipson, ("again") Alan Prieto, ("again") Oliver Rohrbeck, Toshiharu Sakurai, Víctor Ugarte, Albert Cohen, Mireya Mendoza and Yigal Mizrachi ("the films"). *He left the cast because the dubbing company was paying 3% less money, similar to Martin T. Sherman who left the US cast for the same reason. *He, Héctor Ireta de Alba and Martin Sherman are the only actors to have voiced both Cheeky Chocolate and Apple Blossom. *He, Analiz Sánchez, Mikołaj Klimek, Héctor Moreno, Enrique Cervantes, Susana Moreno, Michał Podsiadło, Claudia Motta, Simen Sand, Klaudiusz Kaufmann, Justyna Bojczuk, Anna Gajewska, Ricardo Silva, Carlos Hernández, Ewa Serwa, Loretta Santini, Irina Índigo, Zbigniew Konopka, Isabel Romo, Raúl Solo, Zuzanna Galia, Kim Seung-jun, Grzegorz Kwiecień, Jacek Król, Benedikte Kruse, Eduardo Fonseca, Annie Rojas, Sergio Morel, Elsa Covián, Julia Kołakowska-Bytner, Susa Saukko, Kenta Miyake, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Moisés Iván Mora, Mia Kadosh, Masashi Ebara, Igor Cruz, Norma Iturbe, Petri Hanttu, Hiroshi Iwasaki, Anna Apostolakis, Tiril Heide-Steen, Przemysław Stippa, Markus Bäckman, Leszek Zduń, Janusz Wituch, Talya Barkay, Edson Matus, Paweł Szczesny, Gerald Schaale, Leyla Rangel, Piotr Bajtlik and Tesshō Genda have all starred in "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". External Link * Javier's Twitter account Category:Voice actors